The Night of the Coven
by ssa-rtune
Summary: For those of you who read Athena – this is a one shot companion piece to it – the night that Elizabeth Prentiss, JJ and Garcia got together! I don't think you would need to read Athena, but it might help – I'll leave it for you, the reader to decide.


**A/N **– For those of you who read Athena – this is a one shot companion piece to it – the night that Elizabeth Prentiss, JJ and Garcia got together!

I don't think you would need to read Athena, but it might help – I'll leave it for you, the reader to decide.

This is **NOT** about witches, but the title comes about from a piece of dialogue in Athena while Emily is in hospital. If you're opening this expecting something along those lines, I'm sorry but you will be disappointed. It is intended to be a piece of fun and totally irrelevant to any real plot.

**Disclaimer** – I is not rich. I do not write for any sort of profit. I do not own the rights to Criminal minds or any of its off shoots... I do however, write for the fun of it – and that is all this is. A fan having some fun, so please don't shoot me – or sue me – or put me to death in any other horrid way, which I'm sure you could manage with your background knowledge of the serial killer!

* * *

><p><strong>The Night of the Coven!<strong>

JJ appraised her look in the mirror, and was actually quite surprised to see she was finally losing the tired and overwhelmed look that had haunted her for so long since Emily had been shot. She was brought out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang, and with one last drag of her hand through her hair, she smiled and opened the door.

"Elizabeth." JJ motioned for her to come through, and noticed there seemed to be a few bags that contained various bottles.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought a selection would be best." Elizabeth hauled the bag up slightly as way of explanation.

"No that's fine." JJ smiled. "Lets go on through to the kitchen and we can decide what to open."

They hardly had time to get a cork screw and glasses out where the doorbell rang again. "That'll be Pen." JJ excused herself and went to let Garcia in.

"JJ!" Garcia practically bounced in to the hallway, a bag also in her hands. "I bear gifts, of the eating kind. Please tell me you have alcohol!"

"Elizabeth is already in the kitchen with wine in hand." JJ laughed lightly as Garcia practically ran down towards the kitchen like a giddy teenager. Within seconds JJ was joining them both in the kitchen and didn't hesitate when Elizabeth handed her a generous glass of wine she had poured.

"To our first coven meeting. I hereby declare it is officially open." Garcia crowed, a wide smile across her face.

JJ and Elizabeth both clinked their glasses against Garcia's and without another word, the wine was sipped.

"Let's go through to the sitting room." JJ suggested after a couple of minutes, in which she and Garcia were both appreciating the wine that Elizabeth had brought, both also recognizing it probably cost more than their weekly wage.

"And that's when Agent Rossi showed up at my door in the middle of the night, while I was enjoying a post clitoral shower with fellow FBI technical analyst Kevin Lynch. I remember you saying to me JJ, 'doesn't showering with someone actually seem like a better idea before you're actually doing it. There comes a point where a girls just gotta wash her hair alone, ya know!' So, have you and Emily done it in the shower yet, and do you now amend that comment?"

"Pen." JJ blushed so hard, she felt as if her skin was on fire.

"What?" Garcia seemed oblivious to JJ's discomfort.

"I'm am soooo not drunk enough to be having this conversation." JJ spluttered, grabbing her wine glass and taking a healthy swallow.

"What about you Elizabeth, have you ever, you know, done it in the shower? If so, what's your take on it? Good, bad, indifferent?" Garcia was not going to be put off on her questioning, and to JJ's surprise, Elizabeth didn't even seem to flinch at the question, nor had she seemed bothered about the previous question about her and Emily, which she frankly found somewhat surprising.

"I have indeed partaken in a little shower sex. It's been a while though, and not often. As for enjoying it, at the time I did, but you're right, there were occasions where I would have preferred a shower to myself."

JJ just sat there, with a slack jaw, wondering if she would ever be able to tell Emily she was sitting listening to who was in effect her Mother in Law, talking about sex in the shower. This was certainly not what she expected to be listening to when the evening was suggested.

"Nope, still not drunk enough." JJ murmured, as she moved to pour a fresh glass of wine.

"How have the rest of the team taken to you and Emily being together? From what I've seen at the hospital, they both seem very protective of you both?" Elizabeth could sense JJ's discomfort, so decided to try and steer the direct to less choppy waters, for now at least.

"You're right, they are protective, but not in a clinging way. They still accept we are strong enough to do what we have to, its no different to how we feel about anyone in the team really."

"That's good to know. How does it effect you're jobs though? You mentioned the no fraternization rule Penelope. Surely this is going to affect either you or Emily at work?" Elizabeth did look genuinely worried, and JJ put a hand out on to her arm to reassure her.

"We're lucky. Agent Rossi effectively wrote the manual on the rules, and he has stated he will stand by us, regardless, and that sometimes rules are there to be broken and if needed, rewritten to show there can be exceptions to the rules."

"That's good to know." Elizabeth settled back, looking and sounding reassured.

"Argh, enough of the serious stuff!" Garcia complained, as she also replenished her own now empty glass with some fresh wine. "We are here to have some fun!"

"And pray tell, how do you propose we do that?" JJ knew she was setting herself up for possible trouble by asking the question, but it was out of her mouth before she could reset her filter and stop it happening.

"Ohhh I've got just the thing." Garcia began rummaging around in her large shoulder bag she had also arrived with. "Ah ha, I knew I had it somewhere."

JJ moaned in to her hand. _Please god, no, that isn't what I think it is... oh it is!_

"Some reading material. After all, all girls like magazines."

"I'm not sure I've ever quite read this kind of magazine." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up as she took the proffered publication from Garcia's fingertips.

"Oh dear god." JJ muttered, the blush rising a second time, only in nuclear proportions.

"Well, this is certainly..." Elizabeth paused, as she flipped another page over. "Educational."

"No..." JJ glared across at Garcia who was sporting a massive smirk. "You are so dead!"

"What?" Garcia looked back innocently. "I just thought it might be something you would enjoy, since Emily is stuck in hospital."

"No, you wanted to..." JJ snapped back, not quite sure how to counter the infuriating calmness that Garcia was presenting.

"Wanted to what dear?" Elizabeth looked up from looking over something else. "I have to admit, it's certainly eye opening."

"Oh kill me now." JJ's face was a picture of horror and panic.

"I'm admitting, some of these positions give me some ideas to try out with Kevin." Garcia piped up.

"Noooo. No. No. Too much information there Pen. Way, way too much information." JJ spluttered.

"What do you mean too much information, there can never be enough information? At least not where sex is concerned. So come on spill? Have you and Emily ever done it with, or talked about..." Garcia said, knowing she was making JJ squirm because Elizabeth was there, and if it had just been the two of them, this conversation would have flowed with ease.

JJ simply moved and snatched the magazine out of Elizabeth's hand, which earned her a look of complete surprise. JJ then slammed it shut, trying not to look at the very obvious, very colorful strap on that was advertised on that particular page.

"Talked about using a strap on." Garcia continued, as if nothing had happened. She then moved and pulled the magazine back out of JJ's hands, and swiftly pulled open a specific page. "As for this, I find it incredible..."

"Shoot me now, someone."

"While I don't mind a lesbian porn magazine," Elizabeth suddenly said, "I don't know I really wish to discuss actual sexual positions. It is a little awkward."

"Oh, okay." Garcia smiled, and moved to another page. "I just thought it was fascinating as women that you could move against each other, and you know... well climax together ..." With a shrug of her shoulders, Garcia moved to show the pages she was looking at with the others. "Is this for real?"

"I am going to kill you." JJ slowly said, shaking her head, knowing she had now completely lost the battle to stop this from happening. "Slowly, in ways you cannot possibly imagine."

Elizabeth looked at the pages intently. "Hhmm it does look somewhat..." and found she couldn't actually finish what she was trying to say.

"Painful?" Garcia supplied. Elizabeth nodded her reply.

"It's BDSM, it's supposed to be painful!" JJ replied, before slapping her hand over her mouth._ Oh that so did not happen! I so did not say that! Shit! I did. Oh crap._

"Like the handcuffs do you?" Garcia chirped, with an innocent expression.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." JJ countered back, having demolished yet another glass of wine. "Nope, still not drunk enough." And she poured some more, waving the bottle to see if anyone else needed topping up. Seeing them shake their heads, she put the now nearly empty bottle down on the table.

"Handcuffs can be fun." Garcia said.

"Where in the hell did you get a pair of cuff's from?" JJ couldn't stop the question.

"I might have procured a pair. Using my charm and wit."

"More likely broke in to supplies database and snagged a pair." JJ argued.

"Well, there is that possibility." Garcia nodded. "However, I felt that I wanted the real deal, not some cheap imitation."

"I've heard that metal can chafe so." Elizabeth piped up, earning a look of incredulity from both Garcia and JJ. "My limited knowledge is some protection around the wrist is advisable if you don't want people to see the bruising."

Garcia unconsciously rubbed her wrists. "Yeah, there is that downside."

"I'll file that away for future use." _Okay, drunk is slowly happening, there is no way I would say that otherwise _JJ thought, and she stood up; and wobbled.

"Another bottle?" She gestured to the bottle she'd previously placed on the table.

"That would be lovely dear." Elizabeth smiled up at her. "Perhaps the red this time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Future use huh?" Garcia didn't give JJ chance to get back in to the room properly with a freshly opened bottle in hand.

"Can't you drop it?" JJ said, with a slight frown.

"Don't be silly." Garcia shook her head. "I have to know these things."

"Yeah, of course you do." JJ smiled and sat back down in her previous seat.

"So, you are filing it away for future use?" Garcia probed again.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't be telling you."

Garcia practically squealed. "I freaking knew it! You are thinking of using the handcuffs, or you've already used them."

Garcia then snatched up the now empty bottle of wine with a wicked grin forming. "Goodie, we can now play truth or dare."  
><em>Oh dear god, I didn't think the night could get any worse. I was wrong. <em>JJ sat there trying not to look worried at the current turn of events.

"Oh it's been a little while since I played." Elizabeth's face lit up, JJ's simply sat there open mouthed.

"Close your mouth sweetie." Garcia urged, using a finger she gently pushed up JJ's chin, forcing her to close her mouth.

"Hold on." JJ put a hand up. "There are only three of us here, why bother with a bottle?" _Jesus what is wrong with me? I must be more drunk than I thought for asking the question, _JJ then thought.

"Makes sense." Garcia threw the bottle down besides her seat, none too gracefully. "I'll start. Elizabeth, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled.

"Sleep attire. PJ's, your own skin or something else?"

"I tend to enjoy silk pyjama's."

"Same question for you JJ."

"Huh? How come?" JJ countered quickly.

"Because then Elizabeth can ask you a question or dare, and it will be your turn after that." Garcia explained with an exasperated look on her face. "Elizabeth went for truth, so you are as well. I will then have to go with whatever you decide on when your turn comes around. So, what is your sleep attire?"

"Naked between the sheets." JJ decided to throw it in there, to try and get a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"This so needs tequila." Garcia suddenly announced, and out of nowhere, she pulled a bottle from her bag. "I knew it would come in useful. Glasses?"

"Erm, in the cupboard above the coffee machine." JJ spluttered, wondering just where this whole evening was spinning off to, her mind unable to keep up. In the time it did take her brain to catch up, Garcia was back and already pouring out some shots.

"To us." Garcia proclaimed as she slugged the shot back with a slight cough. "Now, where were we?"

"I do believe I was about to ask truth or dare." Elizabeth sipped her tequila initially, before Garcia took a hold of her wrist.

"Sling it back, its the best way, trust me."

"Okay." Elizabeth did exactly what Garcia suggested, and after coughing for a few seconds, she looked a little wide eyed. "Oh my."

"Truth or dare?" Garcia reminded her.

"Yes, indeed. JJ, truth or dare?"

"Oh what the hell. Truth." JJ poured herself a second shot.

"So do you have any sex toys in the bedroom?"

JJ choked on the shot she was just swallowing. Finally she got her breath back and looked at Elizabeth as if she had grown two heads. "What the hell?"

"Come on JJ, you agreed. Way to go Ambassador P!" Garcia managed to high five the ambassador, unable to believe she had actually asked the question.

"straponwehaveastrapon..." JJ murmured quickly.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you." Garcia said, putting a hand behind her ear in a dramatic gesture.

"Fine. A strap on. We have a strap on." JJ finally said out loud with a shake of her head. "I cannot believe I've just admitted that." she then mumbled, more to herself, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"I've got an extensive collection of various toys." Garcia proceeded to talk, sniggering under her breath at JJ who still looked mortified. "I could list them if you like."

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I think we can skip that for now." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "Your turn to ask JJ."

"Might as well stay with the theme, so truth. Where is the most unusual place you've had sex?"

"Ohhh well, toilet stalls, far too many to mention, up against the wall of an alleyway after we came out from a club once. That was exhilarating. In a friends garden while others were asleep in the house, well we assume they were asleep. Back of the car. I can't think of any where else at the moment." Garcia's words were beginning to slur, but JJ was also now three sheets to the wind, and didn't notice, nor did it appear did Elizabeth.

"On the beach." Elizabeth said, without hesitating. "When I was younger and before Emily was born."

"Wow. The mighty Ambassador having beach sex!" Garcia looked and sounded impressed.

"I wasn't an Ambassador then." Elizabeth corrected, "However, it was exhilarating and somewhat freeing. As well as being terrifying in case anyone saw us."

Elizabeth and Garcia were then stopped, but the gentle snoring that was coming from the chair JJ was sitting in.

"I guess the events of recent days have taken their toll." Elizabeth spoke up, and getting up, she spotted a blanket thrown across another chair, which she picked up and gently laid across JJ so she wouldn't get chilled.

"We didn't even get to the strip poker!" Garcia sounded and looked upset.

"We can arrange that for another time." Elizabeth commented, sitting back down again. "I don't know about you, but I am quite enjoying the Tequila. Another shot?"

Garcia nodded and handed across her glass, where the Ambassador poured them both healthy sized shots.

"To good friends and family." Elizabeth toasted, as she tossed it back in one movement.

"Friends, family." Garcia managed to mumble, before she also succumbed to sleep, and collapsed where she was. Elizabeth joined them both mere moments later.

**The End.**

**A/N –** Shameless plug of the new story I am co-writing with Honorcpt that can be found under her username. The story name is Damage Control.

I might well plan another story featuring Criminal Minds again at some point. My biggest challenge is finding story ideas and plot lines, and if something pops up and works for me, I will write and post it.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far, and again, thank you to all the wonderful readers out there. You make a great experience for me even better.


End file.
